Double Fine Productions
Double Fine Productions is an award-winning, independent game development studio founded in 2000 by games industry veteran Tim Schafer. Located in San Francisco's South of Market district, Double Fine is committed to making high-quality games with an emphasis on originality, story, characters, and fun. In 2005, Double Fine released the critically-acclaimed Psychonauts , which won several awards including "Best Action / Adventure Game" from Official XBOX Magazine and "Game of the Year" from Eurogamer. G4TV and X-PLAY recently declared Psychonauts to be the #6 XBOX game of all time. At the 2006 Game Developers Conference, Double Fine itself was awarded the title of "Best New Studio" by their fellow developers. In 2009, Double Fine released the Heavy Metal Masterwork Brütal Legend, starring Spike VGA winner Jack Black and featuring the music and voice of the greatest names in the world of metal. Brütal Legend was the recipient of AIAS awards for both "Best Strategy/Simulation Game" and "Outstanding Achievement in Soundtrack." After the release of Brütal Legend, Double Fine began simultaneous development on several smaller games. The first of these, the Halloween-themed RPG Costume Quest, was released in October of 2010 and was named Best Downloadable Game of the Year by the Spike TV VGAs as well as PSN Game of the Year by Playstation: The Official Magazine. It is available for download on Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC (Steam). Soon after that came Stacking, an adventure game set in a world of living Russian nesting dolls. Stacking was included in IGN's round-up of the Top 25 PSN games. It is available for download on Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PC (Steam). In June 2011, Double Fine shipped the incredibly manly 3rd-person tower defense shooter Iron Brigade, (back then it was called Trenched) which scored a 9/10 review from Official Xbox Magazine. It is available for download on Xbox 360 and PC (Steam). Double Fine has also released multiple titles using Kinect motion-sensing technology on Xbox 360. Released in October 2011, Sesame Street: Once Upon a Monster is set in a living storybook full of monster friends to meet and play with. It stars Elmo, Cookie Monster, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, and a whole cast of new, furry friends. The studio's next Kinect game was Double Fine Happy Action Theater, which solves those annoying life problems like not being able to shoot magic from your fingertips and not having enough lava in your living room. A sequel is being developed and will be released soon! In March 2012, Double Fine completed a successful Kickstarter campaign that set a record for the highest-earning video game project on Kickstarter. The studio is now developing the game that will directly result from that Kickstarter, with the team at 2 Player Productions filming the entire process for all to see! If you missed out on the Kickstarter, you can still become a slacker backer and get ongoing access to documentary episodes and development updates as they are released. External links *Double Fine site